Allknowing
Allknowing was a female NightWing from Darkstalker's time and Queen Vigilance's original personal seer before Clearsight took over. She is also a teacher for the other dragonet seers at the NightWing school that Clearsight attends. Clearsight described her as "large", "looming", and "scowling", which, in the following events of Darkstalker, basically sums up her entire character. History On Clearsight's first day of school, she finds her way to the 'Tower of Knowledge' in the NightWing school. There she meets her teacher, Allknowing. Allknowing appears to detest Clearsight from their first meeting when Clearsight is not only able to find her classroom on her first day but is only three years old and predicts that a huge storm is going to roll in three days from now, that class will have to be canceled for a week of rain, and that the queen is planning to evaluate all of her potential seers in a month and she won't be pleased. After this statement, Allknowing quotes a line from one of her previous prophecies: "Dragon of chaos, tangling the webs, too many eyes and too many threads" ''and comes to the sudden conclusion that her new student's name is Clearsight, much to the awe of her students, Jewel-eyes, Vision, and Morrowwatcher. Allknowing's character reappears in Chapter 19 of ''Darkstalker, in Queen Vigilance's court "glittering with poise and diamonds". There Clearsight delivers a warning, that the IceWings were planning an invasion by sea on North Beach. Queen Vigilance is surprised by the straightforwardness of this vision and asks Allknowing what she knows of such events. Allknowing replies that she did'' have such a vision, one about ''waves of ice dragons ''and a ''midnight menace. Queen Vigilance politely compliments Allknowing on the poetic nature of her prophecy, but then makes Clearsight her new personal seer, for her precision, acurracy, and she didn't make her vision criptic prophecies. She is also later seen in the last few chapters of Darkstalker: Legends when Clearsight was summoned yet again to Queen Vigilance's court, having told Queen Vigilance of a prophecy concerning Darkstalker, convincing the queen that Darkstalker was out to kill her and get her throne. Prophecies Being the queen's top seer for a while, Allknowing has naturally presented many predictions. She has a signature style of writing prophecies about these predictions in rather mediocre poetry and forgetting entirely about rhythm. So far, the prophecies that Allknowing has presented in Darkstalker are: "From far to the north, a prince will arrive, Seething with darkness and sparkling with ice, In his blood runs a gift for the whole NightWing tribe, But it comes with a terrible price." '' Meaning: Prince Arctic of the IceWings will father an IceWing/NightWing Hybrid with animus powers who will grow up to cause chaos in the Night Kingdom. And: ''"Hatched of ice and hatched of night, cursed with moons all shining bright. Longs for power not his own, comes to steal your very throne." Meaning: As the son of Prince Arctic the IceWing and Foeslayer the NightWing, Darkstalker will be thrice moon born and want to become ruler of his Kingdom even though he is not a NightWing prince, and will attempt to murder his own queen to do so. "Dragon of chaos, tangling the webs, too many eyes and too many threads" '' Meaning: Clearsight has a very strong fortune telling power that she tries to harness to guide Pyrrhia to the safest path. This ultimately caused the fall of the old NightWing Kingdom, and also caused the rise of Darkstalker. More references to her prophecies are in ''Darkstalker, but these are the only complete ones to our knowledge. Trivia * It seemed that Allknowing developed a grudge against Clearsight for becoming the queen's top seer and taking her place; she showed this when she had (or, some speculate, made up) a vision of Darkstalker, who she knew loved Clearsight. * Her name most likely refers to her gifts and occupation as a seer. * It is unknown if Allknowing fled the old NightWing Kingdom along with the rest of her tribe. Quotes "Talk to me when you've had a few more visions than ''oh no, my mommy is going to yell at me for splattering rabbit bits all over the floor."'' -Allknowing to Clearsight "Certainly it was ''more mysterious before it was fulfilled"'' -Allknowing about her prophecy about Prince Arctic Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold Allknowing.png Nightwing..jpg Nightwing oc color v2.png Nightwing1.png Snapshot 20160812 5.JPG|by Moonblishipper14|link=Allknowing Midnightwriter the NightWing (friend's OC).jpg Wof wings of friends phoenix the nightwing by shardianofwhitefire-d8rkrpd.jpg StarlesstheNightWing.png Shade the nightwing in sunset by yoshi boy 212-d60pyyy.jpg NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Historical Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Empowered NightWings Category:Seers Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists